prism_paradicefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Отоха Таканаши
Отоха Таканаши (小鳥遊 おとは, Таканаши Отоха) — одна из главных героинь Прекрасного Ритма: Радужная Жизнь. Учится в 8 классе, ей 14 лет. Её стиль - женственный, инструмент Радужной Жизни - саксофон, а тренер - Фемини. Отоха может чувствовать аромат музыки. Внешность Смотрите также'': Отоха Таканаши/Наряды'' Отоха небольшого роста, она ниже Ваканы и Белл. У неё тёмно-синие глаза. Её короткие светло-жёлтые волосы собраны в две косички. Отоха обычно носит наряды светлых тонов, особенно жёлтых. Характер Очень тихая, робкая девушка, которая часто пугается, когда Белл кричит (но в то же время она сильно злится, когда кто-то плохо о Белл отзывается) и всегда приносит извинения за свои действия. Отоха не очень уверенная и редко высказывает своё мнение. У Отохи очень большое воображение, благодаря которому она может придумывать свои сказочные истории. История Coming from a happy family, Otoha had been only good at Prism Shows and enrolled at Edel Rose for her middle school. When she was lining up for the audition, Otoha stared at her Prism Stone trunk in tears because she'd forgot to bring her shoes. Bell who was lining up in front of her lent Otoha the Black Ribbon Pumps. Otoha looked at her with gratitude and smelt a gentle rose scent from her. After that, she ended up passing the audition into Edel Rose. While in Edel Rose, she wanted to return the shoes and saw Bell practicing with Wakana in the skating rink. When Bell noticed her, she went up to her and Otoha lent her back the shoes, but Bell said she could keep it. Bell also gave a matching pair to Wakana and the three had a set as a sign of friendship. Bell then suggested that they all practice together and Wakana agreed. After Wakana tells the two that she always had fun performing because she was with the two of them, both Otoha and Bell said that they felt the same way. Ever since then, Otoha had dedicated herself to Bell. She studied the proper way to brew tea in return for her kindness to see her smiling. After Bell first had a taste of her tea, she complimented it saying it was "delicious" and asked how she made it so good. Otoha told her that the key to good tea is in the temperature so that the leaves dance joyously in the water. Inside, she knew that her dedication in order to make Bell happy was the real reason why its delicious. At one point, Otoha had almost gotten expelled from Edel Rose due to the ruthless sabotage of her Prism Stone Trunk. As Edel Rose expelled all students who placed last, Otoha had just barely placed second last due to that incident. However, with private lessons from Bell and Wakana who placed first and second respectively, she was able to gain their help and avoid the fate of placing last. This also brought Otoha significantly up to third place with the other two and they became the top three students of Edel Rose. Although they were able to make it so far together, the three still continue to fight with their rivals of Edel Rose. Роль в сюжете Команда Эдель Роуз Как член команды Эдель Роуз, Отоха впервые встречает Нару Аясэ во время обслуживания Белл Ренджоуджи, лидера команды Эдель Роуз, стоя в очереди на прослушивание в Призм Стоун. Узнав, что Нару была выбрана Белл на прослушивании, она присоединилась к своим товарищам по команде - Белл и Вакане Моризоно. Им хотелось узнать, был ли реальным четверной прыжок Риннэ во время прослушивания Нару в Призм Стоун. Несмотря на то, что их план был пригласить Призм Стоун и Риннэ на сцену Эдель Роуз, они прибыли без Риннэ, и Белл попросила Отоху сказать режиссёру, что Призм Стоун не будет выступать. Когда Призм Стоун сказал, что они всё ещё могут привести Риннэ, Отоха и её команда ушли. Разозлив Белл, Отоха пошла за водой и увидела Риннэ, которая привела её к Ито Сузуно, играющей на синтезаторе и сказала о песне, которую она услышала. Отоха случайно рассказала настоящую причину, почему они хотели, чтобы Риннэ выступила на сцене Эдель Роуз; поэтому Ито знает причину их поступка. Когда она ожидала, что её выругает Белл, Ито сохранила это в тайне. Риннэ выполняет четыре прыжка. После выступления Риннэ, Анн Фукухара и Вакана решили создать дуэт, что они придумали до выступления Риннэ на Сессии Мечты. On the day, Otoha was up against Ito whom she didn't see during the drawing bracket, so she decided to wait for her at the entrance to Prism Space. When Ito arrived, Otoha wished her luck before she went out on stage and watched her from the waiting room. After the performance, Ito then told Otoha that she hated seeing her lower her head to Bell; however Otoha yelled at her saying that Bell is actually a nice person and left. When she arrived on stage, Otoha's performance was noticed too be different from her usual hesitant self which she told herself it was because of her dedication to Bell. After the scores were decided, Otoha won the match against Ito. Чаепитие в Призм Стоун After getting the most fan mails from the Dreaming Session tournament, Bell drives her out of the team. She is then taken in by Prism Stone who sees her standing in front of Dear Crown. After pointing out the troubled guests at their cafe, Ito tells her that she probably got kicked out of Edel Rose because she kept her feelings hidden all the time. After that, Ann starting complaining because they couldn't think of an event for Prism Stone and Otoha comes in with tea. She tells them that the temperature which lets the leaves dance in the tea is the key to making it delicious. Although she stopped herself from saying something, Ito pushed her into saying her suggestion which was a tea party. When they all settle on the tea party event, Naru asks Otoha to make a script for a fairytale which they will turn into a Prism Show. Otoha doubted herself as her fairytale imagination was hated by Bell but accepted anyway. After presenting her script, they decided that Otoha would play the girl part and Ito the fairy prince and proceed with the play. Ito then noticed Bell and Wakana in the audience and Otoha immediately backs out saying that Bell would never forgive her. Ito then reminded her that she once said Bell was a good person and they continued with her play though Otoha still doubted herself. Naru and Ann start to worry and Bell and Wakana are about to leave as Otoha is still not on stage, so Ito decides to say lines that weren't on the script to encourage Otoha to go on and reaches out her hand when it was time for her to appear. Otoha takes her hand and goes on stage. She then reveals that she studied the proper way to make tea in order to see Bell smile in return for her kindness. After the performance, Bell and Wakana visits her and offers her a place back into Edel Rose. When she was about to apologize, she instead said 'thank you' which they assume is a goodbye and leaves. At that time, an egg drops on Otoha's head and hatches into her new Pair Friend: Femini. Список нарядов Наряд для Призм Шоу Шёлковый Жёлтый Топ Белл Роуз, Шёлковая Жёлтая Юбка Белл Роуз, Туфли-Лодочки Чёрной Ленты Белл Роуз Ободок Милой Ленты, Невинное Платье Дружбы, Невинные Чудесные Сапоги Школьная форма Эдель Роуз Великолепная Куртка Лу Серианы, Великолепная Юбка Лу Серианы, Мокасины Лу Серианы Сессия Белой Зимы Платье Роскошной Сказочной Принцессы, Роскошные Сказочные Туфли Повседневная одежда (весна) Пушистый Вязаный Топ, Пастельная Голубая Юбка с Оборками, Великолепные Сандалии Повседневная одежда (лето) Блузка Лимонного Цветка, Брюки с Поясом в Горошек, Разноцветные Мокасины Повседневная одежда (осень) Твидовый Жакет, Однотонная Юбка, Твидовые Туфли-Лодочки Повседневная одежда (зима) Тёмно-Зелёное Клетчатое Платье, Туфли-Лодочки Стильной Зелёной Ленты Седьмой Коорд Женственное Платье Седьмого Коорда, Женственные Туфли Седьмого Коорда Седьмой Коорд (Бриллиантовый стиль) Женственное Платье Седьмого Коорда в Бриллиантовом Стиле, Женственные Туфли Седьмого Коорда в Бриллиантовом Стиле Седьмой Коорд (Платиновый стиль) Женственное Платье Седьмого Коорда в Платиновом Стиле, Женственные Туфли Седьмого Коорда в Платиновом Стиле Призм Прыжки OTOHAplatinumfemininesplash.png|Женственный Всплеск|link=Женственный Всплеск ITO&OTOHAjewelspincross5.png|Вращение Перекрещивающихся Кристаллов|link=Вращение Перекрещивающихся Кристаллов OTOHAplatinumdreamcity3.png|Мой Сказочный Город Мечты|link=Мой Сказочный Город Мечты OTOHAplatinumteaparty2.png|Моё Сказочное Чаепитие|link=Моё Сказочное Чаепитие Kakumei no Rosette Nebula.jpg|Революционная Туманность Нэбулы (трио)|link=Революционная Туманность Нэбулы CoolandFemineSplash.png|Крутой и Женственный Всплеск|link=Крутой Всплеск ITO&OTOHAdreamcity9.png|Мой Сказочный Город Мечты (дуэт)|link=Мой Сказочный Город Мечты ITO&WAKANAromanticshownewwings8.png|Романтическое Шоу (дуэт)|link=Романтическое Шоу Hot Trick Star.png|Волшебная Взрывная Звезда|link=Волшебная Взрывная Звезда OTOHATurntable12.png|Сверкающий Диск|link=Сверкающий Диск Навигация Категория:Аниме Категория:Главные Герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женский Пол Категория:Идол Категория:Семья Таканаши Категория:Член Бэлл Роуз Категория:Персонажи (Радужная Жизнь) Категория:Прекрасный Ритм Категория:Главные герои Категория:Женский пол Категория:Призм Звезда Категория:Радужная жизнь